


The Girl Covered In Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badly Written, Cat, Child Abuse, Dogs, Eventual Smut maybe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad?, Violence, i dont know what else to tag, i dont know what i'm doing, i guess its mostly oc because i gave her a name and stuff but whatever i guess, pun, sans and reader will have some bad spots but i will always ship it i promise, slowburn, very sad, what tags do i put to make this popular, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ORIGINAL TITLE: Sometimes Love Has To Be Taken Slow
 
Alex is by herself. She has been left alone in the darkness, and she was afraid. Alex was being swallowed by her own depression and when all hope was lost, she was saved by a bright light (literally i mean she was seeing the outside for the first time in a while). 
Being sucked back into a society where monsters have started integrating into, will Alex be able to function and survived? Trust isn't something easily gained yet easily broken. 
{Sans and OC/Reader} slow burn cuz love gotta be taken slow. also, #angst man
EDIT: PLEASE LOOK AT NEW NOTE. WILL BE TAKEN DOWN REASONS WHICH ARE EXPLAINED. I AM INTERESTED IN COAUTHORS.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm she escapes and is found by this skelebro

_Dun, dun, dun. The sound of your footsteps echoed through the empty hallways of the house. Although no one was there at the moment, you knew that he was going to be back soon. He always was. This was your last chance to get away, after this you’d either be free, or dead._

 

_You made your way down the rusted, ridged, metal stairs of the old ware house, the comfort of shoes not a luxury available to you. You winced as a metal splinter dug it’s way into your foot. You kept yourself going, as you knew that this was no where near as worse as what would happen if he found you. you made your way across the cold pavement floor as you searched for the door. Pat, pat, pat. You hurried your way along, your breathing getting heavier and heavier. You couldn’t up with the exercise since it wasn't aloud. Limping along you made your way to the doorway, it was expected to be unlocked because after a certain point you just stop trying to fight back and get away. He thought that he had brainwashed you to stay._

 

_The mostly empty room around you was a dirtied cement floor covered with splotches of blood and other dried liquids. You shuttered, presumably the blood would have been yours. And the other white spots were something you could only imagine. It didn’t take much guessing what they were. Multiple toys were scattered on the floor, they were dirty and nasty, not ones used for children. All of them had taken part in violating you in one way or another. You took a shaky breath as you grasped the handle on the doorway, ‘_ could you actually do this _’? The thought ran through your head over and over. What was on the other side? The room you had been locked in had no windows, the whole warehouse didn't have any windows. You clearly remember the day you were kidnapped, but nothing of the date of current day. You never really heard noises on the other side so you always fantasized of being out in the middle of no where.  The door opening to a large wheat field that you would roam, finding a town and new life on the other side of it._

 

_Your grip tightened on the handle and in one swift movement twisted the handle and pushed out, opening the doorway to the new world._

 

  * _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_



 

**_Oomph_**! A dull clunk sounded as you opened the door, sending you reeling backwards in surprise. You fell to the ground as a dark figure loomed above you. It was him. It had to be him. **_It was him._** You immediately broke down, covering your head with your arms. You curled yourself into a fetal position muffled sobs breaking out as you tried to keep it in. You shook your head over and over again as you saw the shadow bend and contort, getting closer to you. You squeezed your eyes shut, your body shaking as you waited for what was to happen next. 

 

“what the hell,” a deep baritone voice spoke from above me. His voice was laced with concern, as he reached down to grab your arm. You shrieked, your face contorting into a look of fear and pain. Shakily, you looked up, seeing who was leaning over you. A short statured skeleton stood over you, dressed in a trashy blue stained sweatshirt and black striped gym shorts. Dirtied pink slippers were stuck on his feet and round blue balls of sweat dripped down his forehead (blue? skeletons sweat???). He looked around as his white pupils flicked around his empt black eyes.

 

“fuck fuck fuck fuck. i killed her, FUCK,” he reached out before pulling his hand back again, not wanting to cause what just happened again.

 

“shit what do i do? why are you wearing a collar? what’s happening,” he asked himself out loud. 

 

You looked around as you started to pass out. The way from the warehouse was an open street, the skeleton seeming to be only person on it at the moment. You tried to back away, falling back down with a sob as you put pressure on your arm. It had to be broken. You couldn't understand why there was a skeleton in front of you, why there was a _monster_ in front of you. Dizziness took over as you looked down to see your broken arm, an obvious snap showed from the gruesome bump protruding out of your skin. As pain took over, you felt yourself slip away. You didn't care anymore, who knows, maybe that thing would eat you. You heard faint shouting in the background and something that sounded like a phone as you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, well that was quite boring. story was super short and i dont think that aoo has doubling spacing sooo... wait for the next chapter i guess lmao. this is my first undertake fanfic so please dont kill me!


	2. Was I Saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... shit happens and alphys is just always there when you need her fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, yet a again another shitty chapter. at least its 1000 words this time

*Alex’s POV*

 

    “I  d o n— 

 

    S h e s  a w a k— 

 

    W h o  i s  t h—”

 

    The voices drifted in and out as turned I turned onto my side, my head ached as I reached and tried to grasp my surroundings with my mind. The sounds jumbled up, male and female voices could no longer be distinguished from each other. They were quiet and only a few words could be made out, but from what I could tell it was a conversation. Wow, my head was really pounding. I moved and turned onto my side, only to hit something soft and squishy. With a gasp I pushed myself out off of the mattress, unsure if what was touching me. It was an stuff cloth, it took the shape of a rectangle and two of them rested on the bed. A.. pillow? It’s  been a long time  since I had last seen one but I still recognized it. I wildly looked around as I tried to figure out where I was.  I was in a completely white room. It looked like a sterilized doctor’s room that _he_  would bring me to when I had been too beaten up or sick to keep moving. It was always a last resort for _him_ and I was always inches away from my own death before he decided to act. It was something that _he_  took into his own hands. My life had no longer my own. _He_  had complete and total control over my life, from when I ate to when I even pissed. _He_  used me for his own will and as a plaything for others. It was disgusting.

 

    I started to hyperventilate as I tried to get up and push myself out of the bed. I gasped at the pain that radiated through out my body as I tried to hold my position. I rolled myself out of the bed and collapsed on the floor. A small wooden coffee stand stood close to the bed and I dragged myself towards it and propped myself up. I started to investigate myself and found that all of my wounds had properly dressed and bandaged. I had been stripped of my old torn outfit; the latest role-play he had wanted me to wear. Replacing my old clothing was a plainly patterned hospital gown. I shivered at the at someone undressing my body. I had no idea why I was here. Had _he_  found me again? I started to take off the bandages, scratching at my arms. I dug my fingernails into my shoulders, picking at old scabs and scars that were starting to heal. I pulled at my clothes as I started to sob. _He_  had to have found me, that’s the only reason I was still alive. I couldn’t have made it to a hospital myself. 

 

    A large yellow beast suddenly burst through the door, it was dressed in a white, starched lab coat. It scrambled and stumbled over its stubbed legs as it held out a clawed hand.

 

    “W-wait! yo-you can’t take off y-your bandages!” it screeched as it rushed towards me, “L-let me put them back on for you.” 

 

    I dragged myself backwards; I need to find a corner. “Corners equals safety,” I thought as I scrambled to find one. I whimpered, crouching and folding in on myself. I shook my head vigorously as it leaned over me. It whipped its head around and looked at the large glass mirror on the farthest wall. 

 

    “S-sans! I ne-need help over here. Sh-she won’t calm down a-and yo-you’re the one th-that found her,” she whimpered- or what I’m assuming by the sound of its voice. I curled up into a fetal position as the door reopened. I covered my ears. I just wanted it to stop. I WANT IT TO STOP I WANT IT TO STOP I WANT IT TO-

 

    “alphys, what’s wrong?” a deep voice asked from the other side of the room. It was… the voice from earlier.

 

    “I j-just need her t-to calm down!” the monster- Alphys- exclaimed. 

 

    “how do i do that???” 

 

    “I d-don’t know, say nice things,” Alphys said exasperatedly. She knelt beside me and tried to reach out to touch me again. I shrieked and buried my head into my hands. 

 

    “hey, hey buddy, pal, amigo of mine. do you think that maybe you could, i dont know, calm down for a minute,” Sans scratched the back of his skull with a nervous chuckle. “look kid, nothing here’s going to hurt you,” he added after getting a sharp look from Alphys.

 

    “Th-this is the guy that saved you! He f-found you out there and br-brought you back…”

 

    I pushed myself into a sitting position against the wall as I looked at the hoodie skeleton. He - He was the one that brought me here. He saved me? No, that’s not possible. No one would want to save me. Not even my own parents wanted me. I breathed in and out trying to catch my breath. I was smart enough to at least know what was happening to me right now; a panic attack. I started to count under my breath; muttering out sequences of seven.

 

    “what is she doing,” Sans asked Alphys before crouching down beside her for a closer look at my face. His whited pupils probed me, as though he looking right through me. I felt naked behind his gaze; it was like he was looking into my… <S O U L>.

 

    “Sh-she’s um, ha-having a panic attack. C-counting is a proven way to calm y-yourself down. Can’t focus on panicking and c-counting at the same time,” she stated with a brief glance at him. “N-now,” she stuttered as she focused her gaze back onto me, “We-we just want to help you…”

 

    I unfolded myself and looked up at them, “Really?” I trembled as my voice broke, I cleared my throat as I clearly looked at the monsters for the first time. This couldn't be true, I was saved. This was- different?

 

“of course pal, im _PATELL_ ing you the truth.”


	3. Excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so i feel sorry for not posting anything so, heres some of what i got so far for the next chapter i guess

*3rd POV*

    It was in an instance that Sans felt the connection broke. He still wondered what he did wrong, did he lean in to far? did he say the wrong thing? Either way, one thing was certain: she had snapped. She recoiled again, all you could see was the white of her eyes. God, it was terrifying. He felt pity, but Sans knew there was nothing he could do at this point.

    “alphys, look, just leave her be.” Alphys looked at Sans with a mix of surprise and frustration.

    “What do you mean Sans?” she exclaimed. “We can’t just leave her here!”

    “we can and we will. she doesn’t want to be helped,” Sans replied, his white pupils narrowing. “we have to wait until she comes to us. that is the only way  _this_  will work,” Sans said, waving his arms around. He looked at Alphys and said,  

    “she won’t accept us now and if we push her, maybe she won’t want help ever! leave her be.”

    With that, they had left the room; a bewildered and frightened girl left crouching in the corner behind them.

    Alex stayed in that corner for a long time. Hours. She didn’t really remember during those hours, except crying a lot. It was well into the night before she moved, for the first time in a long time she saw the outside. A small window was perched next to the bedside and natural lighting indicated when it was finally dark out. She expected them to come through the door. To hurt her. Alex didn't understand any of this, who were they?  _What_  were they?

    On the ceiling across from her bed hung a small, flat television. Neatly piled on the coffee table was a pile of magazines. Maybe they could tell her what was going on; the magazines would be full of events and dates. She knew the date that she had been kidnapped, but after that,  _He_  made sure she didn't learn anything about the outside. Alex pulled herself over to the small table pulled down the magazines after a quick glance towards the door. “Monsters Set Free From Underground”, “Monsters Roam Surface After Centuries Underground”, “First Monster Diner Set Up Since Their Freedom: New Grillbz”. Alex flipped through the magazines in confusion; she took the pile and crawled back into the corner. The two “monsters”(as she now learned they were formally called) that had visited her earlier were present in almost all of the covers. Alphys, as she had called herself, seemed to be a scientist some the underground. And Sans… he just seemed to be there. He hung out in the background in the most of the photos, dimly smiling, but he never seemed to be up front with the others.

    Alex stared incredulously at the magazine covers; this couldn't be happening. Monsters aren't real, they were a figment of the imagination. They were something made up, something that you thought up, but here it was. Staring back at her. Proof.  _How long had Alex been down there?_  She held her breath as she shifted through the magazines until she found what she was looking for: the date.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry at how bad this is i rlly added nothing and i feel like i didn't try hard enough towards the end i rlly just had trouble trying to get this chapter down on paper i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im wondering if i should put underage in the tags tell me what u think

*3rd POV* 

 

It was in an instance that Sans felt the connection broke. He still wondered what he did wrong, did he lean in to far? did he say the wrong thing? Either way, one thing was certain: she had snapped. She recoiled again, all you could see was the white of her eyes. God, it was terrifying. He felt pity, but Sans knew there was nothing he could do at this point.

 

“alphys, look, just leave her be.” Alphys looked at Sans with a mix of surprise and frustration.

 

“What do you mean Sans?” she exclaimed. “We can’t just leave her here!”

 

“we can and we will. she doesn’t want to be helped,” Sans replied, his white pupils narrowing. “we have to wait until she comes to us. that is the only way _this_  will work,” Sans said, waving his arms around. He looked at Alphys and said,  
  
“she won’t accept us now and if we push her, maybe she won’t want help ever! leave her be.”

 

With that, they had left the room; a bewildered and frightened girl left crouching in the corner behind them. 

 

Alex stayed in that corner for a long time. Hours. She didn’t really remember during those hours, except crying a lot. It was well into the night before she moved, for the first time in a long time she saw the outside. A small window was perched next to the bedside and natural lighting indicated when it was finally dark out. She expected them to come through the door. To hurt her. Alex didn't understand any of this, who were they? _What_  were they? 

 

On the ceiling across from her bed hung a small, flat television. Neatly piled on the coffee table was a pile of magazines. Maybe they could tell her what was going on; the magazines would be full of events and dates. She knew the date that she had been kidnapped, but after that, _he_  made sure she didn't learn anything about the outside. Alex pulled herself over to the small table pulled down the magazines after a quick glance towards the door. “Monsters Set Free From Underground”, “Monsters Roam Surface After Centuries Underground”, “First Monster Diner Set Up Since Their Freedom: New Grillbz”. Alex flipped through the magazines in confusion; she took the pile and crawled back into the corner. The two “monsters”(as she now learned they were formally called) that had visited her earlier were present in almost all of the covers. Alphys, as she had called herself, seemed to be a scientist some the underground. And Sans… he just seemed to be there. He hung out in the background in the most of the photos, dimly smiling, but he never seemed to be up front with the others. 

 

Alex stared incredulously at the magazine covers; this couldn't be happening. Monsters aren't real, they were a figment of the imagination. They were something made up, something that you thought up, but here it was. Staring back at her. Proof. _How long had Alex been down there_? She held her breath as she shifted through the magazines until she found what she was looking for: a date. 

 

 

May 17th, 20**.

 

 

She took in a deep shaky breath. A month. Her birthday had been just a month ago. Alex was born on February 12th, 20**. That would only leave one conclusion. She was nineteen. 

 

Alex dropped down the magazine as she pushed herself back into the corner; running a shaky hand over her face. _Five years_. Five years she had been with _him_.

 

Alex made her way back to the corner.

 

Alex curled up and cried harder than she ever had before.

 

Alex was broken. _He_  had broke her.

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Alex stayed in her corner for a two days. More than once, there had been a knock at the door- which she would cry and scream at- but no one came in. ‘

 

The third day she scooted her way to the bed. She didn't sit on it though; she was afraid. 

 

The fourth day she did nothing.

 

The fifth she noticed a little hole towards the top of the door. A peep hole. Alex jumped when she heard the knock. 

 

The sixth day she checked out the door. She looked through the hole. A plate of food had been left at the… waiting for her. She turned the door knob. Her hand froze. She waited. 

 

No one came? 

 

Slowly she crouched down and creaked the door open. She snatched the plate. 

 

Still, no one came? No one took it from her? No one hit her and called her stupid? No one came to tell her it was a trick, that it wasn't for her.

 

She ate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate how this chapter came out this is why no one loves me
> 
> btw if u see anything in all caps i do this so i remember to italicize it, so oops hahaha
> 
> i promise the next chapter will make up for this;;;


	5. A/N

WARNING:

I just wanted to put up a warning to say that starting Monday, the title will be changed. I will be putting the original(current) title into the story description for anyone that doesn't read this in time.

 

 

Original Title: Sometimes Love Has To Be Taken Slow


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek into Sans' world
> 
> ALSO!: I'm going to again ask if anyone believes I should add Underage into the tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola amigos!! ¡Realmente espero que ustedes disfruten del nuevo capítulo y dejen un felicitaciones a los participantes!
> 
> jk im not spanish #googletranslate

*3rd POV on sans*

 

Sans looked down at the monitor as he leaned back in his (very spinny and very comfortable)chair. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him. Sans had been sent to collect some things from the store as an errand from Alphys when it happened. He had decided to take a shortcut- a walking shortcut seeing as it was against the law to exert over a certain amount of magic- through one of the back alleys of the abandoned warehouses. Sans could say he was scared to amp it up, but he wasn’t. They didn't live in one of _those_  kind of neighborhoods. Except for the anti-monster protesters, there wasn't really any hard crimes going on. The town was somewhat small and nothing really happened. Anyways, sans had been walking down the street when suddenly one of the back doors busted open. Then this girly popped out of nowheres and practically knocks him over. Then she passes out. Truthfully, out of anything that had happened to him that day, _that's_  what scared him. Shitless. Well, if he could shit. 

 

Sans rubbed his face as he furrowed his (nonexistant)eyebrows. “crazy shit,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

He had taken the girly back to Alphys’ lab when he had seen the state she had been in. This time he took a _real_  shortcut. From the way she had been dressed she had been someones literal plaything. The way she had been busted up really chilled him to the _bone_. If he could grow hair, stubble would have sprouted on his face by now. After he had brought the girly back Alphys had patched her up and redressed her. She thoroughly cleaned the girly to stop infections and sans managed to heal the worst of her injuries with bone magic. 

 

Right now, Alphys was absolutely pissed at him. After the girly had woken up, she had a total melt down. She had started screaming and ripping her bandages off. Alphys had attempted to come her down, which only seemed to set her off. Sans was adamant to tell Alphys to leave her be after he had seen her freak out even further. Alphys blew up in his face afterwards saying something along the lines of  “then she's your problem so don’t ask for help if something goes wrong.”

 

And now, as sans watched her, he could see that she was starting to get accustomed to the place. He decided. Sans decided that it was time. Time to bring in Toriel. 

 

He looked into his monitor. And he watched,

 

He watched the girl covered in bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess toriels job?


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet toriel :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN YOU SEE BOLD SPEECH IT MEANS IT IS IN SIGN LANGUAGE
> 
> sorry for the late chapter but its a lot longer than usual so i hope that makes it up

*3rd POV on Alex*

 

A little over a month. That’s how long Alex has been there, stuck in her room. This time though, she understood it wasn’t because she was being forced. HE wasn’t making her stay in the room, nor was the monsters. SHE was making herself stay in the room. And Alex liked it. Well, sort of. Alex kept herself inside her room because she was afraid; she wasn’t ready to face the outside world. 

 

Alex sat crisscrossed on her bed, flipping through the latest magazine that had been brought with her meal. More than once new clothes had been brought to her also, but she was always to afraid to change. It was scary. What if someone walked in? What if it was a trick to get her undressed? Alex knew it wasn’t. Of course she knew it wasn’t a trick. But still, there a CHANCE. And that was a chance she wasn’t willing to take. She flipped through the magazine, this one was about… anime? At least, that was what it said on the cover. The magazine itself appeared to be used, there were multiple red scribbles that circled something that said, “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3.” 

 

It was about lunch time, and Alex was starting to get hungry, so she was grateful to the usual knock on the door. Until she wasn’t. 

 

“Hello,” a voice called through the door, “may I come in?” 

 

There was a heavy pause as Alex tried to comprehend what she just heard.

 

“Hello? I’m coming in,” the voice repeated.

 

Alex gasped before pressing herself against the bed board. The door knob turned. The door pulled out as a white-furred face appeared. A kind smile was set on her face as she entered the room. Alex didn't quite understand why, but she had a warm aura that wrapped around her; motherly even. Two small, stubby horns protruded out of the top of her head, just on the inside of her long, relaxed ears. She wore a slitted, purple robe with a blue- almost heart shaped- oval on her chest. She held Alex’s tray in her hands as she walked over; a smile still sat on her face. Toriel slid the tray onto the coffee table as she took a look around. She sat herself into the armchair across the room and looked at Alex expectantly. 

 

“So, what’s your name child?” she asked gently. “My name is Toriel... I thought I might as well bring your food in since I was on my way, just in case you were wondering.”

 

Alex remained silent, taking in the new person- well monster, she supposed. She didn't want to answer, it had been a long time since Alex had had a conversation with someone. Using her voice wasn't something she wasn't comfortable with. When Alex looked at the motherly figure in front of her, she almost _wanted_  to tell Toriel her name…

 

Toriel shifted around as she went to pull something out of her bag, keeping her eye on Alex. Analyzing her. Seeing how she would react. Alex herself took no heed of it, in fact, curiosity overtook her. Tories slipped out a clipboard with several page tucked into it. Along with it, she pulled out some simple, black eyeglasses, which she put on.

 

“Do you… perhaps, know sign language?” Toriel asked.

 

Alex paused before nodding her head. She was rusty on it from lack of use(for obvious reasons) but she had taken classes throughout middle and into her first year of high school. Her cousin had been mute and Alex found the language of hands interesting in its own way. 

 

Toriel let out a small noise of relief before smiling, “My,” she hesitated, “Child is mute so I myself, had to learn sign language. I have a couple questions I will ask you(because it is mandatory). In the beginning they will be yes or no questions, but some of the will require a short answer on your part.”

 

She clicked her pen before flipping to the first page.

 

“What’s your name daring?”

 

Alex’s fingers shook as she fumbled through the letters. She was still new at this, but she wanted to cooperate. To make Toriel happy.

 

**“Alex.”**

 

Toriel smiled before Alex could hear the scratching of a pen on her clipboard.

 

"What is the date?"

 

**"I... I'm not sure."**

 

"That's completely okay, it's Monday, June 24th, 20**

 

“and do you know why I am here?”

 

**“No.”**

 

“I am a psychiatrist. I was suggested to come and help you by a friend of mine. Sans. You remember him, yes? Does this scare you?” 

 

**“A little.. yes.”**

 

More scratching on the clipboard.

 

“Thank you for being honest, Alex. Would you like more information as to what I do?”

 

**“Please.”**

 

“I am here to target problems you have, and to help you get through them. Hopefully, together, we will be able to integrate you back into society, if that is what you wish, Alex.

 

If you are okay with it, I would love to switch you into a different room.”

 

Alex stiffened. _A different room_? She wasn't sure if she was okay with that. 

 

**“What is it like?”**

 

“I thought you would say that… I brought photos of it.

 

<http://bedroomdesigncatalog.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Simple-Bedroom-Interior-Design-Theme.jpg>

 

It has a joint bathroom along with it, and locks on the insides of the door. This means that no one could trap you in there, and you would a lot more privacy than with this one. The room itself is just down the hall from here. Not much of a move if you know what I mean.”

 

Toriel glanced at the clock on the wall which had just struck two. 

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s time for me to go. I will be coming back on Wednesday, which will be two days from now, at the same time, so please, think about what we talked about. Here, I’ll take your tray with me.” 

 

She picked up the half empty tray- Alex had picked at the food while Toriel and them talked- and walked towards the door.

 

“It was nice meeting you Alex, I hope you understand that.” And she left.

 

 

 

 

 

—————————————————————————-

 

 

 

She walked out the door, her smile dropping from her face. Toriel rubbed her eyes wearily, muttering ‘poor girl’. She was surprised to see a familiar stubby skeleton waiting outside.

 

“Is she.. okay?” a deep voice called out, laced with concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter, busy holidays.... anyways what'd you think about toriel's career choice ayyyyy
> 
> anyways i hope the link works because its kind of what Alex's new room will look like i rlly just didn't wanna describe it


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this chapters rlly short but its because i plan on posting another one today :')

*3rd POV on sans*

 

“I- Sans… Right now, I’d say she’s the best she could be. In the long run, possibly. But other than that, I don’t know. I don’t know how she’ll be in an hour, a day, or in a month. From what you told me, she’s having panic attacks. I don’t know how that will affect her either. There are too many variables, too many factors, so I have _no idea_  if she’s “okay” or if she will do “better”. I have no idea how to answer your question. All I can say is, right now, her mental state was better than I expected. Besides, you should know better than to ask that anyways. From now on, what happens between her and me will be, and remain, confidential.”

 

Sans cringed, the slap on the wrist hurt, but he knew Toriel meant well. He only wanted to know how the girl was doing.

 

Tories softened, seeing Sans flinch from her response. “Next time I see her, I will ask how she is doing for you, okay? Look,” she said with a gentle smile, “now that she’s going to be staying here for a while, you should at least know her name, right? It’s Alex. Keep that in mind…”

 

—————————————————————

 

*3rd POV on Alex*

 

Alex let out a deep breath when Toriel exited the room. Her coming in was _not_  something that Alex had expected… 

 

Two days. Toriel would be back in two days. To Alex’s surprise she was left with almost an empty feeling. As though a little piece of her… SOUL had been torn out. Tories was most definitely something she wasn't used to, but Alex had found herself to enjoy her. That was scary. Alex didn't want to enjoy anyone. Enjoying meant feeling, and feeling meant hurting. Hurting wasn’t something she wanted anymore. Could she even trust Toriel? If Toriel showed up in two days like she had promised, then maybe. 

 

Soon enough, the knock for dinner came. Alex felt apprehensive before remembering that no one was going to come in. Even now, she felt scared; scared that **_he_**  was going to walk in. 

 


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just finished up the chapter so dont mind the spelling mistakes and plot holes :,,,,)

*3rd POV on Alex*

 

It was Wednesday now. The two days had passed horribly fast; though that was to be expected when you spent everyday in your little room. Breakfast passed quickly, as Alex’s anxiety grew. It was time again, time for Toriel to come back. Alex had thought about her proposal and she was tempted to say yes. But that would depend on when the time came. Whether she would chicken out, whether she would anger Toriel, whether she would even agree or not. Alex wouldn't know what she would do until the present time came. 

 

It happened. The knock came. The “hello?” came next. Alex was up and at the door to open it before Toriel let herself in.

 

“Why hello child, or Alex. Which would you prefer me to call you?”

 

**“Whatever you wish to call me,”** Alex said, feeling herself warm up at the nickname.

 

“How are you?”

 

**“Could be better, could be worse. I’m doing okay.”** Toriel scrawled something down on her clipboard when she said that; Alex’s curiosity had been piqued but she let it go.

 

“Have you thought about moving into the new room, to get straight down to business. I believe it would be good for you to move in the bigger bedroom, of course that is, if you want to,” Toriel stated. She glances up at Alex, her dark brown eyes were a warm shade of color, that drew Alex in.

 

Alex uneasily moved her hands, stumbling on some of the words, **“I- only if we feel to if you what I- do you think should?”**

 

“Child, slow down!,” she said with a laugh, “I can’t understand what you’re saying when you move so fast.”

 

Alex stiffened, throwing down her hands; she felt an apology bubbling from her lips when Toriel raised up her hand. She flung herself back in expectancy, raising her arms in an attempt to cover her face. She felt tremors run through her body as she realized what she just did. It was absolutely humiliating, she knew that Toriel wouldn't have done anything, yet her body had reacted this way. She let out a sob as she brought up her hands.

 

**“I-I’m sorry. I-I’ll move into the room if you think it will do me best,”** Her hands fumbled. Alex had to say yes now. She rubbed her cheek to find- tears? oh. Alex was scared again; it seemed to be a feeling she was quite familiar with. She was scared of being hated, hated by Toriel. It was obvious that she had expected her to hit Alex. Maybe saying yes to the room would make Toriel happy. Agreeing always made _him_  let up on her a little.

 

 

 

And that’s how Alex decided to move into the new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz point out mistakes that you find- or post encouraging comments those always make me hate my life a little less hahaha


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so shit i just read the most current chapters released online of killing stalking and holy fuck. I'm thinking that maybe after this story i would write an undertale story based off of it, so, i have an important question i would like to ask: should sans be the kidnapper or the savior? i would like to write both, but what should i do first? this essentially be asking which one i posted. i dont condone abusive relationships but i would always like to write a story with sans based off of sangwoo

 

*3rd POV on Toriel* 

 

     “Are you su-” Toriel paused, her usually calm demeanor ruffled for a moment, “Of course, my child. I believe this was a good choice on your half.”

 

     Toriel forced a placid smile back onto her lips. A professional manner was something she had to keep, Toriel understood that she had to the personality someone could lean on. If she acted unstable, her patients would too. What just happened troubled her, but it was the patients decision. The patient agreed to move rooms. _Alex_  agreed to. And it was for her benefit, too. Not that Toriel was attempting to make an excuse for what just happened, although it was natural to rationalize things.

 

     Toriel ticked through her questions, not ignoring, but not necessarily confronting her patient’s breakdown. She understood that confrontation would help. _Yet_. Toriel took in the looks of the small girl- no, woman in front of her. She was scrawny thin, to the point that if someone lifted up her shirt Toriel would expect to only find bones. It was obvious that Alex not bathed in a long period of time, nor brushed her hair, for that matter. One of the first orders of business, so to speak, would to get her in the shower when they got to her new room. And her eyes… they were sad. Mournfully sad. Toriel could feel her own SOUL reach out for the girl; to take her in and wrap her up, but she refrained from doing so, that wasn't her job in making her better. Her job was to make sure that she kept functioning until she could do it herself. To pinpoint her problems and to help Alex deal with them as best she could.

 

     Seeing the girl was astonishing to Toriel. Not once in her career(however short it might have been so far) had she seen a case as anywhere near as bad as this one. Not even while in studying. It was obvious that the mental and physical traumas that her patient had received were beyond severe. Alex could hardly handle being in the same room as Toriel. More than once she had looked like she wanted to speak- only if to apologize- so it could be seen that she hadn't been BORN mute at least. That drew the conclusion that they were either damaged in the years(the exact number was unknown but Toriel predicted at least two from the extent of the damage) that her patient had been taking the abuse, or she was selectively mute. Or maybe a little bit of both. To be selectively mute wasn't something unheard of, it was something that was often seen with people that didn't have any control. By becoming mute, it _gave_  them something to have control over, at least, this was the simplest way it could be explained. But of course, that wasn't always the only reason people, or monsters, had become mute. Toriel had no way to know, now, why Alex would choose to be mute.

 

     There was one question though, that Toriel _had_  to ask now. Something that she had to know before… evidence could be destroyed.

 

     “Alex… Do you plan to press charges?”

 

     Alex stayed still for only a moment. About 30 seconds, even. But during that time, Toriel saw a battle being fought. Multiple emotions flashed through her eyes before her patient gave a resolute answer.

 

**“Yes. I wouldn't have escaped if I hadn't thought what… _he_  was doing was wrong. I want my life back.”**

 

****That was all Toriel needed to hear.

 

     “Of course… to that I need to know one more thing: what is your last name?”

 

**“… It’s _________”**

 

****Toriel informed Alex that she would be back to bring her to her new room the next day. And with that, Toriel left. On her way, she had one thought in mind.

*

*

*

*

‘I suppose I need sans to look into where he found her; if that was where she was kept, then it could definitely connect to _who_  kept her there.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i left her last name blank so if any of u have a good last name, comment and i might choose it!!! ill give a shout out too ;w;


	11. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, *clears throat* TYSM Just_a_Teenage_Girl FOR YOUR LOVELY LAST NAME CHOICE <3 <3 <3  
> YOU CHOSE BETTER THAN I COULD HAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but liek... casual clothes toriel ... it works so well
> 
> oh also if its underlined and bold and italicized bc why not, from now on its my cleverly devised puns (and i thought of the knock knock joke and responses all by myself so be proud of me)
> 
> LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE POINT OUT MY MISTAKES <3 <3

 

*Sans 3rd POV*

 

Sans began to drift off as; he just couldn’t help it. Be propped up in his spinny chair, cushions on the back and on the arms(not to mention that it was the comfiest chair he’s ever had), engulfed in the dark as he stood- well, sat- watching the monitors, sleep just beckoned him. Not only that, the seat was _reclinable_. It was like a home, or couch, away from home. 

 

‘Why was he watching the monitors?’ you might ask, well, it was one of his many part time jobs. He was a security guard at the lab. As well as running a some-what-illegal hotdog stand, being a lifeguard, and working at a library. Along with a  few other places that he was one call for. His only, umm, _real_  job was as a lab assistant/scientist-mainly in theories- at… the same place. Basically, he dabbled with different theories and laws, such as quantum mechanics and the Laws Of Thought. 

 

Anyways, Sans was just starting to get comfortable. You could practically see Z’s coming from his mouth, when Toriel burst(but not really) into the room. She let out a small smile before remembering the matter at hand. She snuck up behind him before letting out a rap with her knuckles onto his head.

 

“Knock knock”

 

Sans kept his eyes close, almost as if he was pretending to still be asleep, “whos there?”

 

“Bee hive”

 

“bee hive who?”

 

Tories crouched down to accommodate to the height of the small skeleton before letting out a short laugh, “Look _**bee hive**_  you, I _**hive**_  something I need to tell you, _**honey**_.”

 

Sans slowly opened his eyes, keeping them lidded as he looked up. The goat woman’s head was just above him, sending a smile back down as he adjusted his posture. She moved back as he pushed off his desk, sending him spinning around to face her. He snapped out his reply, being the pun master that he is, quickly.

 

“you look _**sweet**_  as _**honey**_  today, might i add that i think you would look just as flattering in _**stripes**_.”

 

“Sans, please,” Toriel held back a pleasant laugh, “this is serious. I have some info that I need you to dig up for me. Tesha. You need to look into the name Tesha.”

 

“tesha? whats that?”

 

“Alex’s last name. If anything, I’m hoping you can get a match on, I don’t know, a missing persons report. Maybe we can find her family, or records, connections, anything that might help find out things about her. About who had her. From what she’s told me already, her captor is male. That’s all I have to go on. I have a gut feeling that she may have already known him, but like I said, it’s only a gut feeling. Also, where you found her. See who owned that area because that could also give us leads to who had her. Names who went in and out of that building too, preferably, that could have ties with her family.”

 

“of course, tori. i have a buddy that could help us out on that. theres one questions i have to ask though… is this what she wanted? i wont comply to looking into her personal life if you weren't explicitly given permission,” And Sans meant what he said. He most certainly wasn't comfortable looking in on someone who wasn't a threat or danger with them giving consent. He wouldn't be okay if someone tried to do that to him. It was a set of… moral codes he went by.

 

Toriel softened up as she let out a sigh, “of course I did Sans. She told me herself that she wants to lock the guy up, if that makes you feel any better.”

 

“yes. it does.”

 

 

 

—-

*Alex 3rd POV*

 

“Are you ready, child?”

 

Light cascaded into the room in little streams. The door opened. A small crack of light. Then it got bigger. And bigger. Until… the door was wide open. There was no where for Alex to hide anymore. She was confronted. It was time for her to come out of her tiny room.

 

…

…

…

 

That…

 

           Scared…

 

                           Her.

 

 

 

But now. Now she had to go. There was no other choice. At least, not one she could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i hoped you noticed that i wrote sans's pov more... lighthearted than when with alex? i wrote his as a lot more laid back and flippant than with the others bc his personality is supposed to have a more silly air to it. im trying to work on my writing styles


	12. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm we walk down hallways and alex questions her very being idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is kind of shitty but "oops"

*Alex 3rd POV*

 

     Alex let out a heavy breath as she gripped onto the door frame. She panted as she looked out into the hallway, Toriel stood outside patiently as she watched her have a full meltdown. Alex’s head swam as she tried to hold herself up; propping herself in the doorway. She remembered about a moment, a long time ago… It was in her first- and only- year of high school. Science class. Her memory was spotty, but they were going over phobias. Agoraphobia. That was something she remembered. The fear of leaving your home, and going into the outside world. To leave your safety.

 

     Alex let out a shaky laugh as she compared the situations. That was… almost _exactly_  how she felt right now. But she went to far. She had to keep going now. One foot. One foot was out in the door as she struggled to try to put out the other. Her legs shook. 

 

     ‘ _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all_ ’

 

     Alex went to retreat from the door. She had given up, her fear had won. She went to draw her back when- THUMP! She fell. Alex gasped as she felt her legs give way from underneath her, sending her sprawling out into the hallway. She stood on her hands and knees in shock. She felt _so extremely vulnerable_. Like her bubble had just been popped. Without even realizing it, by mistake, she had launched herself out of her own safety area. Alex’s small fishbowl fell. She had hit the side to hard.

 

     Toriel rushed over to where, not taken aback when Alex visibly flinched away. “Are you… Okay, my child? You took quite the hit there,” Toriel exclaimed.

 

     Alex just simply nodded her head in agreement, to stunned to try to give any other response. She took a few heavy breaths before crawling to the wall and propping herself back up. Well… certainly no going back now(for reals this time). 

 

     “If you want to follow me, I’ll gladly show you to your new room.”

 

     Alex unsteadily follow her down the hall, they crossed by multiple rooms- which she braced at, in fear of someone coming out- which, surprisingly, all seemed empty. Everything seems empty. Other than her and Toriel, no one else passes them. The halls they went down were completely silent, nothing but the tapping of their feet. It’s as if someone cleared the place out just so Alex wouldn't have to interact with anyone. She didn't know whether to feel suspicious or relieved. At this point, she didn't know what to feel… at all. Should she trust them or push them away? Should Alex let them in? She sure as hell didn't know. But, she hoped to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also next chapter will have to do a little with depersonalization and mentions of abuse. we get an examination of alex's body and its condition and stuff gets sad i guess


	13. excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here *tosses* i would give you the whole thing but I'm not done yet //cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild self hate

*3rd POV Alex*

 

     Alex warily looked at the door in front of her, unsure whether she should enter or back away. 23. Number 23. That’s what number her room was. The door itself was plain enough, a small plaque was placed on the door with her name on it. It’s frame had a simple design. A pale brown, standing out nicely against the starch white of the hallway. The doorknob was bronze and quite small. Something Alex noticed right away was the fact that the door took a key. A small slot in the middle of the knob. It was incredible how much that meant; how many different feelings it gave her. She could lock the door on someone else. _Safety, relief_. But that also meant they could lock the door on her. _Anxiety, fear_. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew she had to. So many problems. So many of _her_  problems. So many fucking problems. So many fucking problems that she wished would just _go away_. Alex was so scared and she knew it. She knew that she had become _fucked up_  because of **_him_**. **_He_**  had ruined her life. **_He_**  had taken away her meaning to live. She didn't really understand what made her escape, but now, Alex had a big obstacle to face. Becoming human again, in her eyes. Figuring out her emotions, figuring out people. _Figuring out what it means to be alive_.

 

Alex jumped as her heard a voice behind her, shaking her out of her thoughts. 

 

“Child, I have your key for you,” Said Toriel from behind Alex. 

 

She swiveled around to face Toriel, who held out a ring of keys to her. Alex looked at her in confusion, she only understood the need for one key.

 

Toriel noticed the confused look on Alex’s face before explaining, “All the keys are color coded to the rooms, they go to the places here, like the gym, cafe, kitchen, pool, some of the labs, and my office here, just in case you ever need a place if you don’t feel that your own room isn't safe enough. I figured once you started roaming around the establishment, you might enjoy it more if you could actually go into the rooms.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise ill have it finished soon ;w;


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finished it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out longer than I expected.. couldve been twice of long but i decided to split it into the next chapter

*3rd POV Alex*

 

     Alex warily looked at the door in front of her, unsure whether she should enter or back away. 23. Number 23. That’s what number her room was. The door itself was plain enough, a small plaque was placed on the door with her name on it. It’s frame had a simple design. A pale brown, standing out nicely against the starch white of the hallway. The doorknob was bronze and quite small. Something Alex noticed right away was the fact that the door took a key. A small slot in the middle of the knob. It was incredible how much that meant; how many different feelings it gave her. She could lock the door on someone else.  _Safety, relief_. But that also meant they could lock the door on her. _Anxiety, fear_. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew she had to. So many problems. So many of _her_  problems. So many fucking problems. So many fucking problems that she wished would just _go away_. Alex was so scared and she knew it. She knew that she had become _fucked up_  because of _him_. _He_  had ruined her life. _He_  had taken away her meaning to live. She didn't really understand what made her escape, but now, Alex had a big obstacle to face. Becoming human again, in her eyes. Figuring out her emotions, figuring out people.  _Figuring out what it means to be alive._

 

     Alex jumped as her heard a voice behind her, shaking her out of her thoughts. 

 

     “Child, I have your key for you,” Said Toriel from behind Alex. 

 

     She swiveled around to face Toriel, who held out a ring of keys to her. Alex looked at her in confusion, she only understood the need for one key.

 

     Toriel noticed the confused look on Alex’s face before explaining, “All the keys are color coded to the rooms, they go to the places here, like the gym, cafe, kitchen, pool, some of the labs, and my office here, just in case you ever need a place if you don’t feel that your own room isn't safe enough. I figured once you started roaming around the establishment, you might enjoy it more if you could actually go into the rooms.”

 

     Alex let out a sharp nod before slithering out her hands to grab the ring of keys. Tories held them back slightly, to the dismay of Alex. 

 

     “They’re all color coded to the room signs. We made this a while back to make it a little easier for people that have access to the rooms. All of them… Except for that key right there,” Toriel stated before shuffling through the keys, picking up the blank one; it had been left a plain, metallic grey. “This key, this key is left for your room.”

 

     This time Toriel let Alex grab the keys, clinging them close to her body. She fumbled around before sticking the key into the slot, twisting it around. First to the left. It didn't work. Then, she went to the right.  _Click_. It worked. The door swung outwards, a cool breeze following after it. It felt fresh, like a nice spring wind. It smelled nice, too. Alex didn't understand why, but she immediately noticed the smell. It smelled clean. Not sterilized like the room before, but like… Newly washed towels. It was inviting.

 

     After a wary look behind her, she stepped into the room. It was quite big, reflected well in the pictures that Toriel had shown her before. A plain bed was placed in the middle of the room, a desk pushed of to the side. A bathroom door, opened, showed the insides of it’s room. It was of medium size, a shower, sink, and toilet. It was also clean. Tiled. 

 

     On the bed sat a large paper bag. It caught Alex’s attention. ‘What was in it? she wondered. Toriel’s voice shook her out of her thoughts.

 

     “May I come in, child?” Alex gave her a confused look before nodding her head. Why would Toriel need her permission to come into the room. Alex didn't own it. **_He_**  never asked for permission. Privacy was a foreign word to her.

 

     Toriel provided an explanation a sad smile on her face, “From now on anyone that wants to come into the room will need approval from you and only you. They will have to ask directly to you, they can’t just come in if ‘think you're okay with it’. We need to establish privacy and trust with you. To trust others. I think this will help.”

 

     “ **Well…”** Alex signed skeptically, **“I give you permission to come in. But, please. Don’t look at me like that. With pity. It hurts me.”**

 

     “I’m sorry child, I wasn't trying to do anything to harm your feelings,” Toriel said softly. “I left a bag of clothes on your bed. I had to guess on the sizes, so apologies if some of them don’t fit. I think it would be wise for you to bathe, then change into what you like. I won’t be here, so you could possibly put away the clothes you like and leave the rest in the bag. I’ll be here next week with more, so you can tell me if they fit or not. Feel free to explore the building, go to the cafeteria when you get hungry. Meals are going to stop being delivered, so you'll at least have to go to the cafe,” Toriel paused for a moment before continuing, “I’m leaving now and I’ll be here at the same time next Thursday. I’ll… see you then I suppose. Don’t get into too much trouble,” She joked.

 

**“I’ll be waiting here, I guess.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be proud of me //cries


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMN GUYS JUST OVER 1200 WORDS!!! IM REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I really use it, but TRIGGER WARNING: Self Hate and mentions that could be seen as Self Harm!!! Her captivity is also mentioned if you are sensitive to the topic of rape!!!!

*3rd POV Alex*

 

_Click_. _Click_. _Click click_. Alex checked the lock on the bathroom door, over and over and over again. Making sure it worked. _Click_. Check the door handle. It works. _Click_. Check it twice. _Click_. Check it three times. _Click_. Check it four.

 

     Over a half an hour. A half an hour later before she was sure that she could be sure it worked. Be sure it was safe. She stripped off her white gown before turning the water to the shower on. She turned around to face the door, looking at the full body mirror; at her reflection of herself. Her body was underweight, the ribs several of her ribs could be seen through her pale skin. Small scars littered her body. She hated it. She felt disconnected from her own body. A small, thick scar was placed on her inner thigh. It had been put there from all the times **_he_**  had gripped on to her leg too tight ~~~~~~when she was being used~~. It had just worn away at her skin until it left her a permanent mark.

 

     Another one, placed next to her right collar bone. A thin, jagged line. It was about two inches long and stood out against the taught skin next to her necks. It was for punishment. The first and only time she had attempted to escape.

 

     Her wrists. They had small lines all around them from being tied up to ones made by herself. The same could be found on her feet and legs. She shuddered, trembling as she thought about rough rope trapping her wrists and ankles together. Holding her in place.

 

     Multiple other scars- no, reminders- like that covered her body. Her back, stomach, breasts, arms, neck. They showed the abuse she went through. She wished they would just disappear.

 

     Her body was smaller than a normal woman’s. Childlike. She was about the same height as when he took her. Her breasts were flat, smaller than an a-cup. Still the equivalent of a child’s, despite no longer being in puberty. Alex had an almost stick figure, a small chest and frame. Her shoulder’s were compact, tiny. Her hips were likewise. The tips of her pelvis jutted out, malnourishment was obvious in her physical state. A cause of genes and lack of nutrition.

 

     Her body shivered from the cold air conditioned bathroom. She collapsed onto the ground, her knees clacking against the tiling on the floor. Negatives thoughts filled her head, threatening to burst through and take control. Her breaths came out in short gasps as she broke her eyes off of the mirror. 

 

     Alex wheezed as she grasped at her chest, her heart feeling like it was ready to burst out of her chest. She looked back up to see the mirror fogged over from the shower heat. She crawled over dragging herself under the heat of the water. She collapsed onto the shower floor, letting out a sigh of relief. Another panic attack wasn't something Alex was hoping for.

 

     Three bottles sat on a shelf in her shower. Conditioner, shampoo, and body wash. A razor was placed neatly next to them, a loofa hanging off of the handle. 

 

     Alex grabbed the shampoo, massaging into the her hair before washing it out. She repeated the process until her hair turned literally turned colors; she looked at the floor, watching the grime flow off her body and get swept away down the drain. Her grimy, brown hair turned into a soft black, her hair grew lighter and its stiffness faded away. Alex applied conditioner, rubbing her long hair between her hands. She paused as she slowly and methodically applied conditioner to the bottom of her hair. Alex’s split ends stood out, rough against the softening hair above it. She reached out the shower and groped around the sink counter, fumbling to find the brush she had seen earlier. She grabbed onto it when she felt her fingertips brush(AAYYY PUN) against the handle. Alex slowly but surely made her way through her slick hair, taking her time to comb out all of the knots. By the end of the process, her hair made it way down past her hips, sticking to the back of her knees. She had kept her hair long before… ~~When _ **he**_ kidnapped her~~   _the incident_ , and going five years without trimming had let it grow wildly.

 

     Next, Alex grabbed the razor, weeding away at her leg hair. She felt a small sting as she cut herself on the ankle. The pain increased as water hit it. Alex stared down mutely at the cut on her leg before bending over and slightly opening the cut. Blood started dripping down her leg, mixing and spreading with the water that sprayed down her back and stomach. She squeezed at the small cut on her leg, pulling and prodding at it with a straight face. She hardly felt the pain as she watched in fascination. The skin at the edges slightly ripping, widening the small wound to her view. She opened and closed as she watched the blood bubbly beneath her fingertips before falling down her leg in fat rolls like water on a window. In the back of her mind she felt a vague sense of satisfaction, the tearing of her skin giving her a sense of ~~enjoyment~~  relief. It grounded her, bringing her back into reality, almost as a reminder shouting _“This is real!”_

 

     She released the skin to go and rinse the conditioner from her hair. The soap suds fell down her back, momentarily getting caught in the arch of her back before making the rest of their journey down the drain. Alex looked down at her stomach, frowning at the stretch marks that she had gotten from her rapid weight loss. She could tell she was starting to gain some of it back. It was a start. Alex forced the positive thoughts into her head as she turned the nozzle to the shower down to turn off the water. She grabbed the larger towel and wrapped it around her body, shielding it from her view, forcing it out of the reflection of the mirror. She flipped her hair down and spinner the towel around her head like she used to do when she was 14. A long forgotten memory.

 

     She unlocked the door, peeking out into the bedroom before walking in. In her own bedroom she felt she had to be cautious, having privacy was something that would take Alex a while to get used to. She made her way over to ~~the~~  her bed dumping the clothes out of the brown paper bag. She shifted through them in search for pajamas. Alex was satisfied with a large oversized shirt with “Mew Mew Kitty” printed on the front, paired with some plaid patterned pants placed with it. She paused for a moment, worry washing over at the thought of wearing them. _‘Is Toriel really okay with this?’_ Before pushing it to the back of her mind and going back into the bathroom -locked the door- and change into them.

 

       For the first time in forever she felt sleep waft over her. She made her way back out, slapping the other clothes onto her nightstand, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I WANT TO WRITE HAMILTON FICTION SO BAD???? TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD LIKE I HAVE A RLLY BAD ITCH TO
> 
> also plz comment bc I'm a slut for it


	16. NOT A CHAPTER

OK!! Just wanted to say that it will take a little longer than usual to get this chapter out because I just started another story!!! Not from the Undertale Fandom, unfortunately. Hamilton. I'm mentioning this because I'm currently working o the first chapter of it and I'm the kind of person that CAN'T skip around, which means I have to finish this chapter for my other story before I can start on the one for this one!!!! 

This is weird to ask, but do you guys want to me to post the chapter I'm working on? I believe I can finish it faster if I could get some constructive feedback on it!! Thank you! Comment down below if you want me to post the chapter!!!


	17. here u go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk plz read this and give me feedback i guess also wanted to make sure you knew that Lafayette goes by both they/them AND he/him so you can refer to them with male related subjects (i.e dude, guy, etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tosses i gotta go so dont mind mistakes
> 
> DONT READ IF NOT INTERESTED, NOT PART OF TGCIB!!!!

*3rd POV Alex*

 

     A soft buzzing filled the air of the car, the tuned out voice of a weather broadcaster filling the silence. Alex clenched and unclenched his fist as he picked at the hem of his shirt. His hair fell into his face, but he hardly noticed. Alex’s eyes gazed off into the distance, his hair bouncing around his face as they went over a particularly large bump. It fell into his eyes in large chunks, his greasy locks heavy against his face. He zoned in on his hair, twisting pieces of it between his fingers. Alex had been stuck in the car for hours, driving down to Virginia from Florida. Florida. That’s where his last… family had been located. Alex had hopped from home to home over the past 4 years of his life, his longest one only lasting for two of them. The rest only lasted for a couple of months before he was either kicked out or moved out by the government. 

 

     Alex was startled back into reality by the voice of his social worker in the drivers seat.

 

     “Alexander,” The government worker voiced, “This is your last chance, man.” His name was Charles Lee, he had been placed with Alexander about a year and a half ago. He tended to be rough towards Alex, but he meant well.

 

     “Don’t throw away your shot Alexander. The family I’m placing you with are the Washington’s, they no longer take in foster children so I had to jump through multiple hoops to get you to them. They have one other child with them named Lafayette with them, he’s been there for years without any complaints. They are the best family around, any child should be jumping with joy to be placed with them. If you can’t manage to stick with this family then I have no idea what will happen to you,” Lee looked in the rearview mirror back at Alex, “Worst case scenario, you’ll be placed in a group home. I don’t want that to happen to you man,” He shook his head, “I don’t want that to happen to you.

 

     “We’re almost there so get your shit together. Don’t be rude. I don’t want to ever have to see your face again, and I mean that in the best way possible. I’ll be coming to check in in a couple of months so don’t do any crap that you won’t be able to take back. I want you to be able to stay there.”

 

     Alex flinched back at the harsh words but didn’t find any real threat in them. Lee had stuck around with him through all of this and was the only man, no the only _person_ , he could trust.

 

     “I’m not a child,” was the only comment he made before turning his head towards the window.

 

      “Alex,” Lee sighed, “You know what I mean. Out of all the people you could be placed with, you couldn't have found a better family than this one. Nothing but good things from anyone around them.”

 

     Alex stayed quiet at that. He looked out to see them pull into the driveway of a large, light blue house. A small, decorative fenced porch lined the front of it. Snow lightly dusted the ground.

 

     “Come on Alex, don’t want to keep them waiting. Oh, and the boy I mentioned earlier, Lafayette, he’s from France. Well, _they’re_ from France. He goes by him/they pronouns I suppose.  Non-binary I think they said?  Anyways, I heard he still heavily speaks french. And quite grabby. But that’s not a problem for you is it,” Lee said with a chuckle as he opened the car door, “Seeing as your trilingual… Just wanted to give you a heads up.”

 

     Grabby. Alex shivered.

 

     “And Alexander? The Washington’s are in the blind. They know you’ve had… A rough time with the other families. _“Harsh reprimanding”._ And that you’ve jumped from house to house. They know that you weren't originally from America but hell, that’s about it.”

 

      He tensed up, Alex didn't want to listen to this. Lee didn't even know the whole story. He didn’t know from before. The family that he had spent two years with. Before he met Alex.

 

     Alexander grabbed his bag before getting out of the shabby car. He followed up behind Charles Lee to the house. _Knock knock_. Lee knocked on the door which was immediately opened by a woman who looked to be in her forties. She let out a breathy laugh before waving the two men in.

 

     “Why Lee! It’s a pleasure to see you here. And this must be Alexander I presume? Hello Alex,” The woman said directing her gaze onto Alex, “My name is Martha! Me, my husband(George), and our adoptive son Lafayette live here.” She held out her hand to Alex who numbly looked at it, not bothering to even try to shake it.

 

     “My husband, Lafayette, and I,” Alex muttered.

 

      Martha’s smile faltered as she gave him confused look, “What?”

 

     “Alex…” Lee sighed, letting out a nervous laugh.

 

     “It’s my husband, Lafayette, and I. You don’t start out saying ‘I’ except for certain circumstances,” Alex cringed at his words. He always managed to speak without thinking. He scratched his head as he let out a soft “sorry”.

 

     “No… No it’s okay,” Martha said gently, “It’s fine, thank you for the correction.” 

 

     Lee paused uncomfortably, “Look, Alex, I gotta go buddy. I’m going to have a word with George and Martha, and then I have to leave, okay?”

 

     Alex gave a small nod, his eyes trained to the ground. Martha gave him a concerned look before following Lee into the dining room.

 

Lee turned around to address Alex again, “Stay in here while we talk.”

 

     Alex agreed uneasily and stood awkwardly by the couch as they went into the kitchen. He didn't dare sit down. He didn't know if they would be okay with him sitting on the furniture or touching their things. he last family hadn't been so forgiving when he did.

 

     Alex could make out some of the words from in the kitchen. “… doesn't like… touching… panic -acks…. men… -ong other things… warn Lafayette…” Most of the words blurred together as listened to the people in the other room. He heard a deep voice, a new one, that put him on edge. It was very masculine, deep in tone. Alex could only imagine the large man that came with it. He shrank back as they came into the living room. He was right, the man that followed behind them was huge. Despite the friendly smile on his face, the guy was absolutely intimidating. This must be George. He equalled out to about three of Alex, standing what looked about 6 ft. Alex himself was about 5’2” himself and coward underneath George’s shadow.

 

       George gave Alex an uncomfortable smile, showing a small gap between his two front teeth. His head was shaved and he had dark skin, obvious muscle could be seen under his button up shirt. Looking at him Alex could blatantly see that if the guy came in to attack him, there would be no way Alex could get away. He would be snapped like a twig.

 

      “Alex, I have to go now, okay? Remember what I said, absolutely _no_ complaints about this family. You’re in safe hands,” Lee gave Alexander a reassuring look. Pity flashed through his eyes. He understood exactly what was scaring Alex. George. 

 

     “I have to go now, Alexander. Stay safe. You have my number if you need it,” He reached down to pat Alex, who flinched away at his touch. Hurt flashed across Lee’s face before giving a sad smile. “See you later, Alex.”

 

     And he left.

 

     Alex’s fingers shook as picked his bag up off of the ground. He was waiting for directions; directions to where he was going to be staying, what he was supposed to being doing. Guidance. He wanted guidance. Alex was so utterly lost at this point, he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing at this point.

 

     Martha was the first one to speak afterwards. She softly cleared her throat before giving Alex a nervous smile. 

 

     “Alexander… Alex, I’m sorry, what would you like me to call you?” Martha awkwardly asked.

 

     Alexander paused before simply replying, “Alex.”

 

      “Okay than, Alex, if you would follow me up the stairs, I’ll show you to where you will be sleeping.”

 

     Alex trailed behind her, slipping on the stairs in the process. He dropped down a stair or two and winced at the harsh contact his knees made with the floor. Martha turned around, reaching down towards him in concern. He jerked away, as if her she was burning before muttering a small “sorry”.

 

     “No, I… It’s fine,” Martha said delicately.

 

     Alex nodded doubtfully before propping himself up. Of course he didn't believe it. His knees stung as he brought himself back to his feet. Grabbing his bag and pushing it back onto his shoulder, he followed behind Martha. He was lead to the end of the hallway before making a sharp right to the door of where Alex would be staying. Martha entered and Alex looked inside. The room itself was plain enough, a soft grey with a black trim. Inside stood a desk, book case, queen sized(he assumed) bed, nightstand, dresser with a small tv, and a standing lamp. The room was somewhat large, and had tan carpeting. Alex frowned as he looked around the room, only seeing one bed.

 

      “What do you think,” Martha asked, puzzled by the look on his face. “I know it’s plain, but we left it this way so you could decorate it if you wanted too… Is there anything you want us to change? Anything you don’t like about it?”

 

     “No, no,” Alex said, “I just don’t understand… Where’s the other bed?”

 

      Martha gave him a confused look.

 

     “Won’t I be sharing a room with Lafayette?” Alex questioned, “Will we be sharing a bed?”

 

     Martha looked relieved to know that that was Alex’s only problem. She let out a breathy laugh.

 

     “No Alex, this is _your_ bedroom. Lafayette has his own room, and you have your own room. You act as though you’ve never had your own room before! Are you going to come check it out?”

 

     Alex shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t,” He bit his lip, “I- it’s uncomfortable to be in a room like thi- a room alone with other people.” He fixed what he was about to say, refraining from the implication that he thought that she would make advancements onto him if they alone together in a bedroom, even if that was what he meant.

 

     “Of course,” Martha said, brushing it off, “You’ll want your privacy. I’ll make sure George and Lafayette understand that, too.” She went to leave the room before turning and making a small noise. “Also, the bathroom that you and Lafayette will share is the door to the left of yours, you won’t have to worry about me or George using it because we have our own.”

 

     That thought slightly relaxed Alex. That gave him boundaries of some sort, he knew that George wouldn't be allowed into Alex’s bathroom with out a good excuse. Or his bedroom. It made him feel safer, though if he should believe Martha, he wasn't sure.

 

     Martha exited the room, Alex heard her feet going down the stairs. He waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps before entering the room. Alex wearily looked around before making his way to the desk. He opened one of the drawers to find a pen. He rifled through the rest of them before finding that he could lift up the top of it. It seemed like it would be perfect to hold any writing he did. But paper. He couldn't find any paper. His fingers itched. Alex didn't have a notebook of his own, his last home didn't allow it. His writing abilities had been stunted because of it, but being out of house was all ready helping. 

 

     He sat as his desk as he tapped his fingers. He pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, clicked the tip of his pen, and began to scrawl onto his skin. Slowly jotting down ideas, before picking up speed and covering more area. He rolls up his other sleeve. Then Alex’s taking off his sweatshirt. Rolling up his pants legs. Lifting up his shirt to get access to his stomach. Most likely he wouldn't use any of what he wrote, but he had to get it out of his system. The ink flowing out of the pen and onto his skin gave him the same kind of relief that he would get from a cut. It just felt… _right_. It didn't leave him feeling humiliated like self-harming, but it gave him the same adrenaline. After so long without being able to put down his ideas; it felt great. He would most likely wash it off when he went to shower, he didn't expect to see any of the family tonight. He had arrived around 6 o’clock, so he assumed they had already eaten dinner.

 

     He resorted to taking off his shirt, still searching for room to write. He puts down the tip of the blue tip when he hears a sharp knock and the door open. He turned around to see a young mans head poking through, eyes widened with surprised. He stopped, opening and closing his mouths a few time before speaking. When he spoke he had a deep french action, his voice was high-pitched, having almost feminine undertones to it.

 

     “I, erm… Martha and George- um- do you want to come eat dinner with us?”

 

     Alex blushed furiously, hugging his shirt to his chest. Lafayette closed their eyes, giving Alex some privacy. They understood not wanting people looking at your body. He certainly didn't appreciate it sometimes.

 

     Lafayette stumbled over his words, “Do you… Do you want some paper, mon ami? Might be easier than writing all over yourself- not that you can’t! I- I don’t know what I’m saying, so I’m going to stop talking, merde!”

 

     Lafayette gave a nervous laugh. Alexander shrugged his shirt back on.

 

     Alex looked back at Lafayette, giving a small, “You can come in.”

 

     Lafayette nodded before awkwardly stepping into Alex’s room, revealing his whole appearance. He was quite tall, Alex estimated around 5’9”. Their hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, quite like Alex often had it, though his hair was completely different. Unlike Alex’s lighter brown hair, his was extremely dark; it suited his tanned skin. It looked coarse, their hair was thick and curled. Stray pieces flicked around his face, framing his filled cheeks. Despite being uneasy, Alex could automatically feel his friendly aura. He could see the creases around his eyes, their smile lines were also prominent. Despite the feminine voice, there was almost nothing feminine about his physical body. He had a thick neck and prominent muscles in his biceps and triceps.

 

      “Yes, I- I would enjoy having some paper. A notebook, if it isn't too much,” Alex said cautiously, pausing for a moment before saying, “Is what I heard true? I’m not trying to be insensitive, but do you use they/them pronouns?”

 

     Lafayette smiled in relief at the change of subject, this was something he was familiar with, “Yes. I use they/them and he/him pronouns. I prefer people alternating between them, but if you referred to me as one or the other..”

 

     “Interesting,” Alex said bluntly before realizing he said that out loud. He stuttered out an apology, “I- I’m so sorry about that, I probably sounded incredibly rude just then. I’ve just never met someone like you- I mean! Shit! I’ve never met someone so forthcoming. I just found your appearance appealing?” Alex’s voice died off uncertainly. 

 

      It was true, he did find Lafayette appealing, he was drawn to it, though not in a sexual way. He wore a ruffled white shirt with skinny jeans and magenta suspenders. He had a cropped jacket on, on top of it, but it looked good on him. Not at all gaudy.

 

      Lafayette let out a short laugh before saying, “No offense taken, anyways, Martha and George? Dinner? You gonna come?”

 

     Alex was impressed with Lafayette, he managed to make Alexander feel more relaxed immediately. They were such a… motherly figure(?) almost. He could just feel the vibes coming off of Lafayette.

 

     “I, um, already ate. Er, your shower. Do you mind me using your shower? I feel absolutely disgusting.”

 

     “Yes, you may use _our_ shower, Alex. Everything here now is yours too. Do you have something to change into afterwards?” Lafayette asked.

 

     Alexander brushed off what they said before replying, “I- this. I will probably change back into this. I might go pick up some clothes at a later date.”

 

     Lafayette scowled at him, “No, no, no. That is _not_ happening. I’ll give you some of my clothes to change into. You can borrow my stuff until we go out shopping together. And don’t worry about buying anything, I’m sure George won’t mind giving us money.”

 

     “I-” Lafayette cut Alex off.

 

      “No buts,” He said firmly, “Wait right here, I’ll go get something for you to wear.”

 

     Alex obediently listened to Lafayette, staying put in his chair. He unconsciously plays with the hem of his old shirt, clenching and unclenching his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly though tell me what you think also just started listening to clppng (OR Clipping.) and they're a great band started by Daveed Diggs if you're ok with heavy swearing


	18. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry for the long wait :( currently writing a historical fiction for my social studies class so I haven't had the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the purpose of this story, Flowey will only be called Asriel when being addressed by Alex, a few exceptions otherwise

*Alex 3rd POV*

 

     It wasn't long after Toriel had left that Alex started to get curious. She was curious about the keys. She wanted to know where the keys lead to. She wanted to know what it looked like behind the doors. 

 

     The first day Alex did nothing. She slept. 

 

     The second day she did nothing. She slept all day. Again.

 

     The third day she moved around, checked out her room. Started to wonder.

 

     The fourth day, she sat in front of the door. Alex had to know. She _needed_ to know.

 

      It took a while. Around noonish before she moved to unlock the door. This time it was different. Leaving her last room was terrifying; she felt as though if she left it would be like waking up from a dream. Waking up to be back in the hellish room that she had been forced to called “home”. But now, it was different. It was about trying to see what was on the outside. Before, she was trying to let go. Now, she was trying to find something new. Going into the unknown.

 

_Click._

 

      The latch releases. Alex finds herself standing in the middle of the hallway, clutching onto her handle for dear life. Waiting for someone to come out and say, “Boo! Haha bitch, just kidding. Back into the warehouse for you!” It was terrifying. Alex made sure she had her keys, then lingered at her door, stalling. She quickly slammed the door, shutting her eyes. Then she takes a deep breath. Opened her eyes. 

 

     The hallway was still empty, which was a relief. Alex contemplated going back inside before turning and forcing herself to walk to down the hallways. She went to the right, she already knew what went to the left. Her old room.

 

     It was not long after she started walking that the walls began to get brighter, small things like tiny paintings, or vases scattered down the hall. It had a general feeling to it, a friendly aura. It seemed to go warmer too, literally. It was a surprise for Alex, because she always seemed to be cold. Too little too late, Alex realized that she was barefooted. She was still stuck in her pajamas. She had started showering regularly, but she had started to get paranoid about the clothing. Did she _really_ have permission? It was a minor detail, but Alex couldn’t seem to move past it. 

 

     She steadied herself, balancing herself. Her hand skimmed the wall as she walked down the hall. She noticed a small pot; there was something off about it. A single, golden flower stood in it. It was quite pretty. Alex crossed the hall towards it, she was starting to get a weird feeling; not a bad one, but more… apprehensive. She couldn’t really understand why, but she could feel a- vibe? coming off of it. It was familiar. She feels like she had seen the flower before, but from what, she couldn't tell. She reached out to touch the petal’s, the large flower swaying slightly, it was melodic. She had almost touched them when she heard a loud screech.

 

      Alex jumped back in fright, dropping to the ground like a bystander hearing gunshots. The flower whipped around, facing her with a look of anger on his face; vines unfurled, wrapping around one of Alex’s wrists.

 

     “ _You fucking idiot, how_ dare _you interrupt me while I’m sleeping!_ ” It screeched.

 

     Alex tugged at her wrist, her mouth flapping as she looked at it. The flower puffed himself up, trying to appear more intimidating. Of course it was terrifying, tendrils grew out of his pot and he had sharp pointed teeth, but he looked just as scared, maybe even more scared, then her.

 

     “How dare you disturb me, I am a prince!!!” The flower said shrilly, “I would tear you into pieces if I hadn’t been directly warned against it.

 

***His vines retreated, he tried to act cool but it seem that she had just startled him.**

 

      Besides, the _security_ wouldn’t allow me to anyways,” he grumbled.

 

     The flower began to sway again, it seems he must have calmed down. The flower looked at Alex with an interest she wasn’t sure she appreciated, it was like he was trying to dissect her in his mind. A wicked thought grew in the flower’s mind.

 

     “My name is Asriel, Asriel the flower. Some people call me Flowey. And you must be another fuck up, huh? It’s the only reason you would be in a place like this. What the hell are you doing, walking around in clothing like that? Are you clinically insane?” Asriel. Of course Flowey didn’t go by Asriel anymore, but he could deal with it. It would all be worth it when he sees the hurt look on that idiot goat’s face. **(referring to Toriel)**

 

      “So,” He continued, “What’s your name?” 

 

     Alex tentatively reached out to touch his petals again, smiling when he wrapped a small vine around his finger. 

 

     “Hey! Stop it!” Flower hissed.

 

     Alex ignored him, gauging his reactions as she played around with him. She brought her finger a little closer to see what he would do. Flowey reached out his neck and snapped at her finger, drawing her hand into his mouth. Alex yelped in surprise, waiting for his sharp teeth to pierce through her skin. She paused. Alex slowly turned her head around as she felt something ticklish on her wrist. That’s when she realized it. They weren’t teeth, they were _feelers_. 

 

      Alex pulled her hand back before signing, **“Yo- You’re like a venus fly trap!”**

 

     Flowey puffed up, “Why? Because I’m scary like one?”

 

      Alex shook her head, **“Because you have the tickle-y things on your mouth like one.”** Flowey let out a strangled sound before sending back a disgruntled “fuck you”.

 

 **“My name is-”** Alex decided to spell out her name instead of using her sign, **“Alex. Would you mind showing me where I could get lunch?”**

 

     Flower shrugged, “Sure. Do you mind holding out your arm for a sec?” 

 

      Alex held out her arm. Flowey reached out, pulling himself out of his pot and wrapping himself around her arm. Alex flinched but didn’t react much otherwise. He was a flower, its felt different then someone more… Visually human-like touching her. He made his way over his clothes, placing himself around her neck.

 

     “Just go wherever I point you too,” He grumbled, gently turning Alex’s head.

 

     The two of them made their way down the hallway, hungrily in search to find lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-
> 
> i was going to have her meet sans this chapter but then shit happened yaknow? i did have this almost finished but then i rewrote it so oOPS
> 
> plEASE CORRECT MY MISTAKES AND REMEMBER IM A SLUT FOr comments


	19. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk guys I'm having a really bad writers block right now, its so frustrating

*3rd POV Alex*

 

     Alex was hungry. After Toriel had told her that she needed to get her own food, she hadn't left her room. She hadn’t eaten anything since then because of that and she was getting major hunger pains. Her hands shook from the want to eat as Flowey guided her down the halls. Her breath caught as she found herself in the entrance of the cafeteria. There were a few people in the cafeteria, surprisingly all monsters. Alex seemed to pick up that this a monster-based institution, but that doesn’t mean she had still really expected it. 

 

      There was something off putting about these monsters, they seemed to mutilated almost. They looked as though someone had smashed together more than one and then told them to deal with it. They went from being almost black, to a whitish color. None of them seemed to have an pigment, like the real colors had been drained out of them. She heard a snicker next to her ear, coming from Flowey. It almost seemed rueful.

 

     “These little experiments are called amalgamates. Don’t mind them. They have to stay here because of the fact that they’re so fucking ugly,” Flowey said coldly, “They would be killed by the humans otherwise. Sorry you had to see them but they usually eat lunch after everyone else. They eat like fucking dogs.” Flowey turned Alex’s head, urging her towards the food.

 

     Alex signed up at Flowey,  **“I’m scared, Asriel. I don’t know how to talk to anyone, besides, they probably don’t know sign language.”**

 

     “Don’t mind that,” Flowey said briskly, “I’ll talk for you. You just have to get the food. Just grab what you want to eat.”

 

      Alex looked around, taking in what she saw. She noticed something. Everyone seemed to stay away from them; like they were afraid. Afraid of her? **No**. They seemed to be afraid of the thing perched on her shoulders. They stayed away, bowing their heads, or bodies depending on how their mutilated beings were built, when they saw Flowey walk by. The lunch servers seem to cringe back at the sight of Flowey, but not in the same way. It was as if the amalgamates knew something. It made Alex feel uneasy.

 

     She grabbed a simple bagel before going to check out. She looked down shyly as they made their way to the cash register. That’s when she realized- she didn’t have money. How would she buy food without money? She looked over at Flowey, who seemed to get her message.

 

      “Hey, lady. This is Alex,” Flowey said rudely, “She doesn’t have any money to buy food. She’s new here.”

 

     The monster nodded her head mutely before pulling out a small card, “Here you go darling, it’s a credit card. Toriel told me to give this to you when you came down. Hell if I know why though.” Alex nodded, grabbing the card. 

 

     A sudden, strangled noise came from behind her. Alex jumped and turned around, a snicker coming from her shoulder. 

 

     “Well if it isn’t the smiley fucking trash bag.”

 

      It was the monster from before, the one named Sans. He looked utterly shocked to see her down there. Blue balls of sweat beaded on his forehead as he just stared at her, trying to make words.

 

     “i- er- how? um…. hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't mind the plot holes. this is definitely a chapter I'm going to have to go through and fix


	20. ANOTHER A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW just my depressing life. fuck me.

Hi guys, I just wanted to give an explanation for my absence. My parents have gotten divorced and my father moved out yesterday. They weren't legitimately married so  ~~good for them~~ it didn't take as long for my father to just pack up his things and leave. I've been listening to them fight for weeks about my family, a main reason they broke up, and call each other names. Asshole, cunt, bitch, the sorts. It's not a big secret that I have family members that are drug addicts.

 

I thought that I had an obligation to let you know that I am not dropping the story, and will continually work on it, though I am having a major writing block due to the recent events that have happened. I have also been really busy with school and after school activities.

 

**I ~~want to fucking kill myself~~ feel like _shit_.** It's not diagnosed but I am almost certain that I have depression, I just haven't gone to a doctor to get it checked. I've been dealing with it for about a year and a half but I feel like bringing it up at this point with my mother would only cause problems. She wants me to see a therapist about the "divorce", but I'm not comfortable talking to people face to face over my issues.

 

Thank you for being understanding, and please keep in check with the story! I do want to keep writing soon, I just haven't had the time or energy.

 


	21. PLEASE READ

I have **good news** and I have **bad news** , mon amies. Let's start with the bad news.

 

**Bad news:** Fortunately or unfortunately, however you want to take it, I will be taking down this story. Everything about this is completely amateur, to be honest. I have no real plot or path planned out for this and my characters are all underdeveloped. I've been taking writing lessons since I first started this story and I can look back and see that the whole thing is a mess. My writing style has changed extravagantly and it's very easy to skim through and see that the chapters are very poorly written. I've written myself into a corner because I can't seem to get across the scene I wanted to write next. In order to do so, I would need to go back multiple chapters and start from there. At that point it would be much easier to redo the whole story and set up some actual structure behind what I'm writing.

Things that were discussed in my last A/N have not mitigated at all. They have only seemed to get worse. I have started to see a therapist but discussing my problems is  _not_ something I'm good at. Tension has risen between me and my father and he's been a complete dickhead(ex: he told me I was worthless because I told him I wasn't comfortable helping him get back with my mother). I've also just been assigned a writing prompt that is due, despite only having about 18 days of school left. Assignments haven't been light; I've been up extremely late every night trying to get work done and I don't have any time for myself. I've been stressed and trying to write this has only added on. It's become a chore and it isn't fun anymore. It has just been sitting in the back of my mind giving me anxiety; thus, my break is being extended. Also, I've been writing this on a school-leant which means I won't have access to it soon.

 

Okay!  **Good news**! Just because I'm setting this story on a back burner doesn't mean it's going to be gone forever! I do plan on taking it up again at some point. I've been deciding as to whether I should take up a co-authorship for editing and help on writing the/a story. I have no real plan on how it would work- I've never tried one before. I do want to try to get this story written, by me or some other person... It doesn't really matter. 

I also plan on getting other story ideas down and starting another work at some point, although it might not be Undertale related. I've somewhat fallen out of the fandom, albeit I keep in touch with fics that I started reading before. Either way, I do want to keep writing(I haven't written anything in months :(). 

So! If anyone is interested in writing a story with me at some point- I don't know if it would be now, seeing as I will be going away for four weeks over summer vacation, or when school starts up again- please tell me! I am interested in collaborations.

 

Any who, I'm so so sorry that I'm stop this. Please forgive me. Things have just piled up and I can't concentrate on so many things at once.

 

~Muffy


End file.
